


Mornin'

by Anonymous



Series: The Tokyo Boys and their Miyagi Man [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Chara, Autistic Character, Autistic Tsukishima Kei, Drummer Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, M/M, Make Up Artist Tsukishima Kei, Mangaka Akaashi Keiji, Morning Routines, Polyamory, University Student Bokuto Koutarou, University Student Tsukishima Kei, Volleyball Coach Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which, Tsukishima's morning routine gets messed up and he's not really happy about it, but he's going to try and get on with it. And maybe his relationship is really helping with that. And Bokuto is a tiny bit of a dick because he's Still Getting Used To This.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I've Promised](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445109) by [MyrrahMiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrrahMiss/pseuds/MyrrahMiss). 



Tsukishima’s alarm went off at exactly 6.03am and the young adult blinked his eyes open. His arm moved to the side and his fingers flicked across his phone screen, turning off the alarm. The sleeping body next to him emitted a groan and then went quiet again. Tsukishima turned his head to watch Bokuto roll over, frowning. He settled back down on his back, his breathing evening out again.  
  
Sitting up, Tsukishima stared out the window, blinking a little. The second to wake out of the four always opened it when they got up – Bokuto could sleep through everything, and it was part of Tsukishima’s routine to just watch the world wake up. Tsukishima really loved Akaashi for remembering to do so every morning.  
  
Tsukishima’s hand found his glasses on the bedside table, and he slipped them on. Birds flew by, chirping as loud as their tiny lungs would allow them, and Tsukishima smiled. His ten minute session was interrupted suddenly by Bokuto groaning out loud. Tsukishima flinched as he sat up and rubbed his face, a half hour early.  
  
“Mornin’.”  
  
Tsukishima hoped Bokuto wasn’t expecting a reply, because he wasn’t going to get one. Tsukishima could feel Bokuto’s eyes on him, as if observing the moment, and then he got up and disappeared. Tsukishima made a _tch_ in his throat when he heard Bokuto’s loud voice drift through from the kitchen and closed his eyes.  
  
He hated his morning routine being out of order, and Bokuto shouldn’t have woken up for another half hour. Tsukishima always had time for a coffee, and a quiet cuddle with Akaashi on the sofa before Bokuto got up.  
  
The 6.13 alarm went on Tsukishima’s phone and he turned it off. He stood, unplugged his phone and then left it in the bedroom as he headed through to the kitchen.  
  
“Kei, do you want a coffee?” Bokuto was at the kettle, looking over his shoulder. He hadn’t gotten Tsukishima’s cup out yet, trying to gage whether it was a good or bad morning. If anyone handled his cup in the morning when it was a bad day, Tsukishima was sure to go into a meltdown. On a good day, he could just about handle Akaashi making him a cup of coffee.  
  
Tsukishima _tch_ ed and tried to stop his shoulders stiffening. “I’ll make one myself in a moment, thank you, Koutarou.”  
  
Bokuto nodded and his hand moved away from Tsukishima’s cup in the cupboard. Tsukishima’s slightly narrowed eyes watched him until the cupboard was closed. The graduation year university student made his way to the bathroom to wash his face and use the toilet. He washed his hands twice and then returned to the kitchen.  
  
There was a mess of spilled black coffee on the place mat in front of the coffee, and Tsukishima took a deep breath. Akaashi suddenly appeared, cloth in hand to wipe it away. Tsukishima gave a weak smile and set his cup down on the mat, avoiding Akaashi’s eyes.  
  
“Stressed?”  
  
“Little bit.”  
  
Akaashi leaned on the side, and Tsukishima realised Akaashi was averting making eye contact. Tsukishima smiled gratefully.  
  
Tsukishima set the kettle to boil, and poured a teaspoon of coffee into his cup. He dropped in two exactly level tea spoons of sugar. Akaashi tapped the side.  
  
“Kei, do you want me to get the milk?”  
  
Tsukishima pursed his lips, and then nodded a silent _please_.  
  
Akaashi was turned to bend down into the fridge and set it on the side for him. “Can I have a hug?”  
  
Tsukishima considered. His skin didn’t feel particularly sensitive and besides, he liked hugging Akaashi. He nodded.  
  
Akaashi’s arms wrapped around him and he smiled, wrapping his around Akaashi’s back. He held it for a moment, resting his cheek on Akaashi’s hair and then stepped back. Akaashi let him with a smile.  
  
Tsukishima returned to his coffee, pouring milk in to the top of the curve of the spoon. He set it down and Akaashi returned it to the fridge before leaving the kitchen. Tsukishima poured the water in and stirred his coffee eight times exactly.  
  
“AKAAAAAASHIIIIIIII!”  
  
Bokuto’s voice went straight through Tsukishima’s head and he made a soft _tch_ in his throat before he lifted his cup to his lips to take exactly two sips.  
  
Tsukishima turned in the kitchen – well, he was convinced it was a kitchenette, considering their entire apartment wasn’t even big enough to be called a kitchen – to observe the scene in the living room. It seemed Akaashi had wormed his way to lay on top of Bokuto, and they were now relaxing in silence, cuddled up.  
  
Tsukishima felt a pang of want, loneliness and guilt.  
  
He’d love to be able to cuddle like that with them all (with Kuroo specifically because Kuroo’s arms were strong and wrapped tightly around Tsukishima and made him feel safe) but he could only do that when he felt Good. Right now he was feeling Bad, and even the thought of cuddling up to someone made him want to curl in the corner and rock his body.  
  
Tsukishima _tch_ ed.  
  
Kuroo walked through the front door and hung his jacket up. Tsukishima saw his lips moving but he heard nothing but white noise. Kuroo hadn’t said his name before talking so it obviously wasn’t important. Kuroo’s eyes were locked onto Tsukishima’s.  
  
The eye contact made his skin squirm and he turned away. He walked over to the large window that was on the back wall of the apartment, and he stared out at Tokyo, sipping his coffee.  
  
“Keiiiiiiii-kuuuuuuuuun!”  
  
Tsukishima should have prepared himself. He really should have known what was coming just from Bokuto’s words, but he still jumped when Bokuto’s arms wrapped around him from behind. His shoulders stiffened, and he couldn’t form words to tell Bokuto to let go of him. His breathing began to get panicky, his vision blurring a little.  
  
“Bokuto!”  
  
The stern tone of Akaashi’s voice saved him and Bokuto backed off before his name was even fully out of Akaashi’s mouth.  
  
Bokuto was still new to their relationship, and Tsukishima tried not to be slightly angry with him.  
  
Bokuto and Akaashi had met by pure chance when Akaashi had gone to an event; he was a mangaka, and a popular one at that. Bokuto had been a fan and had asked him out for a drink and Akaashi had politely turned down the offer and explained he had a boyfriend at home.  
  
When Akaashi had returned to Tokyo after the event in Hokkaido, Kuroo and Tsukishima had both giggled along with Akaashi when he told them of the man-child that had asked him out for drinks. Two weeks later, Tsukishima had bumped into said man-child at Tokyo University – he was a drummer and was there to do a collaboration with one of the bands that studied at the university. It wasn’t long after that that this Bokuto Koutarou kept appearing, and started following Tsukishima around when they had shared lunch breaks, and just all out exhausting the taller student.  
  
When Bokuto had asked Tsukishima out on a date, the student had just blinked and curtly said _no_. He had annoyingly whined _why noooooooot_ , only for Tsukishima to lose his temper. Bokuto’s eyes had gone wide when Tsukishima had spat out that he was dating Akaashi, and Bokuto held his hands up.  
  
Kuroo and Akaashi had both found it hilarious that Bokuto had found them both attractive, and Kuroo had joked about him joining their relationship. Tsukishima had given him a quick glance of disgusting before realising it was a joke.  
  
It was only a month after _that_ nightmare that Bokuto had started working at the same place as Kuroo. Kuroo and Akaashi found it hilarious. Tsukishima had almost collapsed when he got in from uni and found Bokuto on his couch, playing video games with Kuroo.  
  
Bokuto turned out to be highly accepting of their three-way relationship, asking a ton of questions, and apologising whenever he said something that came out offensive. Akaashi and Kuroo had answered them all, whereas Tsukishima had disappeared to the bedroom to get on with his studying – at least then he could listen to his music in peace without seeming rude.  
  
Bokuto had been around their apartment almost daily since then and it was three months after that that Akaashi and Kuroo had asked Tsukishima to sit down, because they wanted to talk with him. He’d sat down and listened to them explaining that they both did like Bokuto, and he’d definitely grown on them and how they would be interested in dating him. Tsukishima had shrugged and said it would be fine with him.  
  
After another few months, Tsukishima didn’t know how many, he found he also liked Bokuto – the man stayed with him when he was alone in the apartment, panicking, and Kuroo and Akaashi were nowhere to be found – and they’d officially begun dating themselves.  
  
Bokuto had moved in with them two months ago, and was still trying to learn Tsukishima’s Routine. He was still trying to learn Tsukishima’s bodily cues for when he was having a Good Time and when he was having a Bad Time but he was trying, and Tsukishima really couldn’t be mad at him.  
  
Tsukishima was jogged back from his thoughts by the feeling of his headphones being slipped onto his head. Looking back, Kuroo was smiling softly at him, offering Tsukishima’s phone out to him. The blond took it with a smile and quickly hit shuffle. Kuroo moved to stand next to his side. He gave Tsukishima a soft smile and Tsukishima leaned in to peck his lips against Kuroo’s.  
  
Kuroo didn’t do his usual move of wrapping his hand around the back of the blond’s neck, letting Tsukishima take it at his own pace, rather than Kuroo’s normally quite fast one. Tsukishima leant back, scrunching his nose up. Kuroo’s lips tasted like nicotine and he didn’t care for it.  
  
Kuroo chucked and spoke; _Sorry, I haven’t had any chewing gum yet_. Tsukishima was glad he had learnt how to lip read when he was younger. His noise-cancelling headphones had been a Christmas present from Akaashi last year, and they were top of the range. The only thing Tsukishima could hear was his own blood thumping in his head, even when his music wasn’t playing.  
  
Kuroo turned his head over his shoulder and then moved away and Tsukishima decided to just shuffle his usual _I’m not feeling very good today_ playlist. He finished his coffee and then turned around. It was time for a shower and then Tsukishima had to get ready and leave for university.  
  
_I think I’m gonna have a shower._  
  
Tsukishima froze, staring at Bokuto’s lips and then he glanced at Akaashi and Kuroo, who both said _no_ at the same time.  
  
_Kei needs the shower, he’s only twenty minutes. You start an hour later today._  
  
Bokuto rolled his eyes and Tsukishima blinked a little. He felt the familiar start of guilt turning in his stomach and he looked away. He turned his attention to his phone and decided that the current song wasn’t good enough. He selected a remixed version of Ed Sheeran’s _I See Fire_ he’d ripped from YouTube and let the female cover voice soothe him.  
  
When he looked up, Kuroo was stood in front of him.  
  
He had his arms held up, offering a hug and Tsukishima gladly collapsed into it. His coffee spilled over his tank top, and over Kuroo’s work shirt, but Tsukishima knew that Kuroo wasn’t angry. One of the ears of his headphones moved, and Tsukishima blinked.  
  
Bokuto was getting a stern word from Akaashi – _don’t roll your eyes at Kei’s routine; you knew he did this before you got into a relationship with us all. You respect his routine, Koutarou –_ and then Kuroo’s voice was in his ear.  
  
“Go take a shower, Kei. You’re alright, I promise.”  
  
There was an ever so gentle kiss on Tsukishima’s forehead and then Kuroo slid the ear of Tsukishima’s headphones back into place. Smiling softly, Kei disappeared to the bathroom.  
  
He spent exactly 10 minutes washing himself and his hair, and then got out, playing his music out of his speakers. He brushed his teeth and washed his face again. Then, Tsukishima returned to the bedroom to dress.  
  
Returning to the living room, he found Bokuto gone and he slipped his headphones off for them to sit around his neck. The sound of the shower could be heard, and Kuroo had changed his shirt. Akaashi was in his pyjamas, proofing the frames of his new manga – that had been kept a secret from them all and Tsukishima was just _dying_ to know what he was coming out with next now that his previous manga had finished.  
  
Kuroo cleared his throat. “Do you want me to drive you?”  
  
Tsukishima shook his head. He preferred the long walk to university; half an hour on foot or fifteen if he had to rush and use the metro system.  
  
He headed to the door and picked up his bag that was always sat next to it, and then looked back at Kuroo and Akaashi.  
  
Neither of them had moved and he pouted, trying to remember how to make words with his damn vocal chords.  
  
“Not… Not too Bad.”  
  
Kuroo was still on his feet and was the first to cross the room and crush Tsukishima with a strong hug. They shared a short kiss, and then Akaashi looked over with a smile. He set his work down and moved across the room to press a kiss to Tsukishima’s lips. They shared a short hug and then Tsukishima glanced at the direction of the bathroom.  
  
He wanted to say _see you later_ to Bokuto, but his hand twisted the door knob. He was running a little late already, and he had to be at his usual coffee shop by 6.48.  
  
“I’ll be there to pick you up.”  
  
Tsukishima looked at Kuroo and gave a smile that would have been taken as a grimace if Kuroo didn’t know any better. “5.18?”  
  
“I’ll be there at 5.17, just for you, Kei-kun.”  
  
Tsukishima smiled and gave a weak wave goodbye and then disappeared outside. He slipped his headphones on and found he was starting to feel Good again.  
  
Maybe living with Akaashi and Kuroo had been the best idea he could have had after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Tsukki chooses is [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qx4_hspWFk) nightcore version of _I See Fire_ , which is honestly one of my favourite songs I've ever found.
> 
> I have no interest in making this a chapter story, but if you want to see more of this, I can definitely do a one shot series. If you wanna see anything in particular from this, let me know! I'm definitely down to write more autistic Tsukishima and polyamory for this damn show.  
> Especially if you wanna see what any holidays (Halloween, Christmas, birthdays, Fireworks night, etc) are like from an autistic POV!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dinosaurs and Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859966) by [RikuNghts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuNghts/pseuds/RikuNghts)




End file.
